


Winchester Christmas

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Angsty Schmoop, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Curtain Fic, Gift Giving, Light BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A real live Christmas for our boys after they settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennyousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennyousai/gifts).



> Huge thanks to sammichgirl for the beta.

Sam hadn’t ever thought their life was going to turn out like this. He’d imagined it, sure, lots of times, but never really believed it could happen.

Here they were, though, Sam and Dean, in their own little piece of the world. A nice rented house on a country road with no neighbors, far enough north that there was guaranteed snow on Christmas. When he’d allowed himself to think of retirement ( _their brand of retirement, anyway_ ), Sam figured he’d probably go back to school and Dean might work with his hands, a construction or mechanic kind of job. Surprisingly enough, once they’d gotten moved in and set up with their shiny clean new identities, it didn’t end up that way at all. 

Within a week or so of getting settled in town, Sam struck up a conversation at the local bar with a lawyer who needed someone to do background checks, investigation and process serving. It sounded like a good idea, something to keep him occupied while he worked out what he was going to do in the long run. Then he ended up realizing he was really good at this job and he liked it, a lot. 

Dean, on the other hand, had almost immediately enrolled in the local community college. No one ever gave Dean much credit for how intelligent he was, and part of that was because when they were still hunting, it was an advantage to have the opponent think Dean wasn’t too bright. That wasn’t the case, though, not by a longshot. Dean was wicked smart, and now that he was free from the confines of their previous lifestyle, he admitted that he was interested in furthering his education. He had no trouble passing the placement tests, and started taking the required classes so that he could transfer to the university twenty minutes away and get a degree in…well, as far as Sam could tell, he hadn’t decided yet. So far, he excelled in math and science, tackling chemistry and picking up brochures on pharmacy schools. 

It had been more than a year now. Sixteen months since their last hunt, fourteen months since they’d moved in to their house, thirteen months since Dean had announced he’d be starting school in January. Sam’s job was satisfying and paid better than either of them had originally thought it would. Dean picked up extra cash tutoring eighteen year olds who were having trouble with survey algebra. They weren’t living like royalty, but they paid their bills and went out to dinner every now and then. 

They’d even spent a few bucks on some extras that they used to just improvise. No need for Sam to bind up Dean’s wrists in a motel telephone cord when they had fine leather restraints right there in the nightstand. The hand he used to keep clamped across Dean’s mouth was free again, thanks to that nice ball gag he’d picked up on a whim. 

Tonight was special, though. Sam had a few days off, Dean had two entire weeks off because the school shut down for the holidays, and it was Christmas Eve. They’d even hauled a five and a half foot Douglas fir into the living room a week ago, gotten drunk and covered the damn thing in tinsel and lights before falling onto the floor in a fit of giggles and ending up fucking right there under the tree. Dean laughed his ass off afterwards as he carefully extracted silver threads from Sam’s hair. Sam found himself chuckling at the memory as they sat at their wobbly yard-sale kitchen table over Dean’s expertly prepared scallops and shrimp, a nod to the Catholic tradition of eating seafood on Christmas Eve. 

There were some parts of their upbringing that would never leave them, regardless of their changed lifestyle. They weren’t Catholic, obviously, but both men still kept a rosary handy, just out of habit.

“What are you giggling about, dude? Shouldn’t you be busy complimenting me on this delicious dinner?”

Sam grinned at Dean, answering honestly, “I was remembering you pulling tinsel out of my hair the other night. And of course, this is a delicious dinner.”

“Thank you, and yes, of course it is. I suppose you’re referring to me pulling that shit out of your hair after you bumped the tree while you were fucking me through the living room floorboards?” Dean responded. 

“Yep. That was nice.”

“Next time not so close to the damn tree. If that thing falls over on top of us, it’ll totally kill the mood.”

“Oh, I have something much better planned for tonight, Dean. Why don’t you go start getting ready?”

Dean didn’t answer, just gave Sam a little smile and started cleaning up the kitchen. Sam wasn’t the _boss of him_ , not really, except…well, maybe he kind of was in some ways. And Dean didn’t seem to mind waiting for explanations when it was expected of him. He certainly knew what Sam meant when he told him to ‘get ready’

Once the dishes were done and Sam made his way into the bedroom (their bedroom, their bed, their nightstand, their dressers, none of it borrowed or rented), he took his time getting undressed and enjoying the view. They settled onto the bed and were trading kisses like they were air, holding on to each other as if letting go might result in one of them falling into the dark places still present in their memories. 

Neither of them felt like thinking about that, not now, all wrapped up in each other, their ancient radiator occasionally making pained sounds and the rickety Goodwill bed-frame creaking under their weight as they moved. 

Before they could get too far into it, though, Sam stopped and pulled away. Dean reached for him, a concerned look in his eyes. “Everything all right, Sammy?”

Sam just grinned and responded, “Yeah. I just – I have something for you. A present.”

“You mean other than you being naked and on top of me? ‘Cause I’m thinking that’s a pretty fantastic present”, Dean replied with little smirk. 

The smirk vanished as he took in the serious look on Sam’s face. “What is it, Sam? You don’t look too good. I mean, you look _hot_ , you just don’t look all that happy.” 

“Okay, I’m just going to give this to you, and if you want to get rid of it, you can”, was Sam’s mumbled response as he held out a small, plain, unwrapped box he’d pulled from the drawer of the bedside table.

Dean’s eyes got shiny and round; no matter how much he’d never want to admit it, someone giving him a gift was pretty fucking awesome. After so many years, he’d never gotten used to being _given_ anything that didn’t come with a price. 

Sam was stock-still and quiet while Dean opened the box and pulled out the amulet by its leather cord, exactly the way he’d left it when he’d tossed it into the trash at a motel years ago. 

Dean was almost breathless, almost speechless. “Sam. You kept it.”

“Well of course I fucking kept it, dumbass. It killed me to see you throw it away, and I knew you’d regret it and want it back someday. Just kind of thought his would be a good time to return it”, Sam said, ducking his head so maybe Dean wouldn’t realize how pink his cheeks were getting. 

Sam’s heart sank as Dean handed the box back to him. He was preparing himself for Dean to tell him to get rid of the damn thing. But that’s not what happened at all.

“I want you to put it on. Put it on me, I mean. Please?”

Flooded with relief, Sam did exactly that. “Looks good, Dean. Like it’s just where it belongs.”

“That’s ‘cause this is exactly where it belongs. I don’t know what to say. Just…thanks. You know, for holding on to it. It feels like it’s been there this whole time, like it was never gone.”

Sam smiled and laid his head on his brother’s chest, absently stroking the amulet and its cord. “It wasn’t. It was never gone, not really. Not as long as we still loved each other.”

Dean let one little tear escape his eye before he was able to manage anything more, “I love you, Sammy. I know I hurt you when I got rid of this, and maybe I even kind of did it on purpose. And I’m sorry for that, but giving this back to me – I can’t think of any gift you could give me that would mean more than this.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with it. Now can we just -“

And of course, Dean needed no further encouragement. Having already prepared himself, he moved into Sam’s lap, straddling his hips and sinking down onto his cock in one swift movement. 

Sam watched the little brass figurine rise and fall against Dean’s chest as Dean rode him like a champ. 

After they were both bone-weary and loose-limbed from the sex, Sam whispered, “Merry Christmas, one and all” in to Dean’s ear. 

Dean clutched the amulet in his palm as he fell asleep, and didn’t let go all night.


End file.
